Move Forward
by Mage of Dragons
Summary: When there is nothing else for Kel to live for, Neal can offer only one thing: Move forward. Never forget, but to move on, you have to leave it all behind you. KDish. Inspired by FMA


**_A/N: If you have happened to look at my profile lately, or if you know me, you would find that I have a new obsession that pretty much rules my life: Fullmetal Alchemist. I honestly believe that it is the best show-anime or not-ever. So you should all go watch it. It is simply amazing. Anyway, this fic is inspired by a quote from Ed Elric, the main character. I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything._**

* * *

Keladry of Mindelan stared at the grassy ground before her. It was smooth, soft-looking—too perfect. Her eyes brimmed with tears as they traveled down towards the end of the mound, where a tombstone lay. Her eyes traced over the heavily-set words, not comprehending, as suppressed sobs racked her body. They had buried him here two months ago, left him alone in the cold ground. Without her.

She had never said goodbye. She had not been there to see him buried. She had been half a world away, unable to leave her position. Helpless. So he had been alone. Today was the first day she had been able to come here. When she had been away, it was almost as if she could pretend that nothing had happened; sometimes, she believed, if she hid her emotions behind her mask for long enough, they would just go away. But now, coming here, she could not deny the overwhelming feeling that her world had just burned to the ground. Her emotions burst through her mask like a raging river bursts a dam; suddenly, furiously. It consumed her.

_Dom…I'm so sorry, _she breathed as she gave herself up to wordless cried of anguish. The white flowers she held were crushed in her grip, petals falling like rain into her lap.

Kel did not know how long it was that she sat there, her heart swirling with emotions she could not name. Tears filled her eyes but did not fall; each of her breaths were labored and choked.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Could it be…? "Dom?" she whispered, turning her head. The face that met her eyes was not his, but so similar that, for a moment, she thought that she saw eyes of blue instead of green, and imagined that his smile flashed before her. But only for a moment. She took a sharp breath.

"Kel," Neal whispered, his voice husky with sorrow, "Kel, I'm so sorry."

"How could he…" Kel whispered, choking back tears, "How could this happen?"

"None of us could have imagined this, Kel… but it _was _a war. It's our job."

"I know," she sighed, after a long time, "but why him? Why now? I never told him that I love him…" A single sob burst from her chest.

"I think he knew, Kel. I think he knew. I know he felt the same."

"Why did he have to die? Why him? What do I do now, Neal? I feel like all of my hope is gone. What do I have to live for now?"

Neal sighed, raked his hand through his hair. "You'll have to find that out on your own. Move forward. You've got a good strong pair of legs, Kel. Use them." Silently, he turned, leaving her alone with the landscape and her tears and Dom.

"Don't forget, but keep on walking. You've got New Hope; you've got all of your friends. Don't give up on us just yet."

He left her alone, then, alone with her tears and the wind and the achingly quiet landscape. She was still sprawled on the ground, her legs folded beneath her. She held up one trembling hand to the light. What was it about humans that made them so strong, and at the same time so fragile?

Death was nothing new to a Lady Knight. She had not chosen this path to kill—rather to save lives, but as a knight, death was inevitable. It _was _their job.

She desperately wished to change things. Why did people have to die for such foolish causes? Maybe she _could _change things. The least she could do was try.

Kel got to her feet. Slowly, she lifted one foot, set it on the ground in front of her. Neal's words echoed in her mind. _Move forward. You've got a good strong pair of legs, Kel. Use them. _Unsteadily, she took another step. Move forward, that was what she would do. One step after another. It didn't matter where she was going, as long as she kept on moving forward.

"_I'll do it for you, Dom…"_

_

* * *

**Review?**_


End file.
